tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Asumi Miura
Asumi Miura (三浦あすみ) is a main character in Happy Mew Mew. Asumi is Mew Cherry (ミュウチェリー). Her DNA is a common Suriname toad. She is the leader. Appearance Asumi Asumi has shoulder-length dark red hair. Her eyes match. She usually wears a red dress and matching boots. Her school uniform is a red dress and matching shoes. Her Café Happy uniform is a red dress and matching boots. The white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Cherry As Mew Cherry, her eyes turn red and her hair becomes red, becomes longer and gets tied into a ponytail. She sprouts a Common Suriname toad tail on her back. She wears a red dress, matching gloves and boots. She also has a red leg garter with the matching arm garters. Her neck garter is on her neck and her pendant is on her neck garter. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a red heart with an amber Common Suriname toad in the heart on her centre chest. Personality Asumi is a calm and caring girl who is easily amused with inspiration. She is well mannered and loves to be polite to everyone she meets. As a result, people take advantage to her often, protecting her and sharing her items. During her free time, she plays her music. Abilities Transformation Asumi’s transformation begins with her pressing her pendant and saying the transformation line. The next scene shows Asumi with DNA morphing in the background. Next, the ribbons form her ponytail. Ribbons wrap around her body and her dress appears in a small burst of light. She then strikes a pose as light gathers on her shoulders and turns into sleeves. Ribbons then wrap around her legs and arms, causing her gloves, boots and garters to form. Asumi then punches on the floor, which causes her neck garter and pendant to form. Finally, Asumi strikes her final pose. Weapon and attack Mew Cherry’s weapon is a Cherry Bomb, a bomb that is based on her, hence its name. It is cherry pink with a rope attached to the main bomb itself. Her attack is Ribbon Cherry Explosion, in which she throws the Cherry Bomb on the ground next to the enemy and causes an explosion in the air. Fighting Style Asumi focuses on power and special punches, often acting as a weapon while her team handle the actual fighting. She plans for every situation. International Name changes * English dub: Rose Cleaver/Mew Rose. * Italian dub: Gia Du-Lung/Mew Gia. Voice actors * English dub: Laura Bailey. * Italian dub: Alessandra Karpoff. Weapon and attack * English dub: Rose Bomb/Rosenthal Explosion. * Italian dub: Du Bomb/Lung Explosion. Development Asumi is Azusa’s sister, although they are related to each other. Her personality and attitude is partially based off of Dressy from Battle For Pet Hotel and Kyoko Sakura from PMMM. Etymology *Asumi is made of 2 kanji, “”Asu” which means fly in the sky and “Mi” which means fruit or kindness. *Miura means three bays. *Cherry is the fruit of many plants of the genus Prunus, and is a fleshy drupe. Trivia * Asumi shares her seiyuu and dubbed actor with Miyuki Hoshizora from Smile Precure. * Asumi shares her doppel with Ren Isuzu. * Asumi shares her abilities with Ruko Sakine. * Asumi is the kind one. * Asumi is the leader of the team. Gallery 12288FA0-A6D3-40D7-A916-7B4D07FEE80A.png|Asumi Miura AD4B9B5A-5ECA-48BA-8717-C51B154D69D6.jpeg|Mew Cherry 191C2652-8D46-45A1-98AA-A9E9FDF11178.jpeg|Cherry Bomb Love Mew Mew Banner.png|Asumi’s/Mew Cherry’s favourite show (By Princess Mew) Choctawhatchee Beach Mouse.jpg|Her mother’s gene Seychelles Magpie Robin.jpg|Her father’s gene Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Amphibian Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Weapon Users: Explosives Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Happy Mew Mew Category:Members of Happy Mew Mew Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Light